Coming Home To Life
by devilsnare
Summary: A gap of five years gives Harry the most unexpected surprise of his life. Story doesn't follow canon in the first few chapters but eventually goes back to canon once the epilogue of Deathly Hallows nears.


Back Home

Chapter 1. Going Back

Harry Potter opened the door to his apartment, a dull expression on his face. The day was as usual; boring, tiring, uninteresting...

He made his way to the kitchen counter to find a bottle of Firewhiskey and magicked it into pouring itself into a glass. As he reached to take the filled glass in his hand, a loud rapping on the living room window jerked his head and he saw a tawny owl greeting his window with a mail. Harry took the glass and emptied it in two gulps. Making his way across the room, he opened the latch and the owl flew inside, landing on the sofa handle. Shaking his feathers importantly, he put one leg towards Harry. Harry bended and removed the yellow parchment from the owl's foot. The owl flew out instantly.

There was the ancient 'W' seal which meant it was probably from one of the Weasleys. The Weasleys and long line of ancestors used to seal all their personal as well as professional mails with their family names. For centuries, even the Weasleys did that but it became lost during one of the family lines. Arthur Weasley, since the end of the war, decided to re-open the closed tradition.

_Well, it is from the Weasley who is about to become a Weasley_, Harry chuckled as he noticed Hermione's tidy scrawl.

Feeling a little better on receiving his best friend's letter, Harry read it aloud

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**How have you been? How is the new training programme? I'm doing pretty good and SO IS RON. ( Ron's beside me while I am writing this and is irritably asking me to say that he is fine as well. )**_

_**Currently I am at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley wanted to get all the final details from my parents about the wedding. ( Ron : WHICH YOU ARE GOING TO ATTEND, SO BUY A NEW SEXY SUIT. )**_

_**Well, the reason why I wanted to write to you is because Harry...well, Ron's right...you have to attend the marriage. And don't you give a loud sigh at this point. I let you off ( Ron : AND I DIDN'T. ) when you did not attend my engagement ceremony and mind you, I flew all the way across England ( Ron : ON A BROOMSTICK. AND YOU VERY WELL KNOW HERMIONE IS SCARED OF IT. ) to give you a separate treat. But this won't work on my wedding. You absoultely cannot ditch me on my wedding day. ( Ron : YOU CANNOT. WE ARE THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE WHO HAVE STOOD UP TO YOU. NOW RETURN THE FAVOR MATE. )**_

_**Harry we miss you. Every one misses you. I just don't understand why you're bottling yourself up. Anyways, I know I know you hate my lectures ( Ron : SO DO I. ) so I won't irritate you. Just remember, Harry, there is no excuse heeded this time. So buy a lovely suit as you're the Best Man and cut your hair !! ( Ron : YEAH, YOU ALWAYS LOOK LIKE SHAGGED SENSELESS. )**_

_**Come back, sweetheart. **_

_**Awaiting your return ( Ron : ME TOO. )**_

_**Hermione**_

Harry closed the letter with a sigh and sat on the sofa rubbing his temples.

_I am coming back Hermione. I am coming home._

Making up his mind, Harry crossed the room towards a chest of drawers at the far corner and pulled open the first drawer. Finding some papers, he made his way out of the apartment, the door closing with a loud thud.

--

--

--

Ron laid Hermione gently on the bed and got on his knees between her legs. He opened her pink pussy and ran the head of his cock up and down her wet slit.

It tickled and Hermione quivered. "Oh, Ronnnn," she moaned. He slowly put the head of his cock at the entrance to her hole. He would slowly put the head in a little ways, then back out. In and then back out again.

'Yeaaaaaaaaa...Oh goddd, Hermione.' Ron panted as he thrust enthusiastically. Hermione reached up to stroke Ron's hair lovingly, as he continued to push himself into her, deeper...always deeper than before...

Ron put one hand on her hip and one fisted in her hair as he pulled her up for a soul-searching kiss, both moaning loudly as Ron continued to thrust his long member in and out of her tight pussy. His thrusting became more urgent as he leaned down and kissed me on her full red lips, inserting his tongue in her mouth. Hermione wrapped her legs as far around him as they could, as his mouth took one of her nipples and again the sucking started. He went faster and faster.

He made one final thrust and filled her with his hot cum.

Still buried deep inside of her, he turned them both so that Hermione lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Once their breathing became normal, Hermione lifted her head and smiled at Ron, which he returned. He stroked her tresses lovingly, as she came up for a long slow kiss, their tongues lavishing each other in the most sweetest manner, not forcing...not fighting...

Giving them a final suck, Ron left her lips and leaned back again. Hermione rested her head again on his chest and thinking something instantly, she whispered, 'Ron?'

'Hmm.'

'Harry'll come right?' she asked as she looked back at him again, here eyes glazed.

'Yeah,love. He will. We will make him come back.' He said tenderly and Hermione smiled.

'He must have gotten the letter by now?'

'Yep, if he's not asleep. Relax, Hermione. Everything will be fine. Our Harry will be with us soon. _Really_.'

Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer.

--

--

--


End file.
